


it's the little things

by vinczu



Series: Well You know ... [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko POV, Coffee/Bakery/ Modern AU, F/M, Fluff, Kakashi POV, Kakashi is a good friend, M/M, Multi, but there is a lot of kakairu, kakairu - Freeform, mainfocus on anko/gai, no beta we die like men, who watched emma?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinczu/pseuds/vinczu
Summary: Anko Mitarashi was in love before, in heat yes. Had mind blowing things done to her yepp. Yet here they were three month later and she was obsessed with the extravagant teacher.Kakashi Hatake on the other hand thought that the woman's advances aren't pure. Her friend Iruka, yeah the young teacher is more to his liking.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or the one where Kakashi tried to be a great friend, Anko pushed to be better. Part one of a series.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Mitarashi Anko
Series: Well You know ... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	it's the little things

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I don't know why, there may be others like me who ship Anko and Gai, show them to me!!  
> As for Iruka and Kakashi they are my OTP and this on (in this brainfart) you can see how these four people get closer together. Some get to the finishlie, others only start.  
> Hope you'll like it! <3

“I ah..”

Kakashi looked up at her, she was, as always, too loud. Even when she was standing there, shell shocked. “So?” he urged. His eyes were already somewhere else and he started to type as soon as the woman shut up.

“I guess, it’s the little things.” Anko shrugged but it's awkward, not her usual flamboyant virtue.

That was something new. It’s either the money, the body, or the kind nature. How many gold diggers came up to him about his friend Gai? He couldn’t keep count. His face remained impassive as he closed his laptop with a quiet thud. The woman was still standing at his table, her arms on her hips. Showing too much skin as always.

“You guess?” he asked, his head landing in his open palm.

Anko grimaced. Shrugging off some invisible hand from her shoulders “Must you be this difficult.” 

“You seem to find it difficult to describe what you like about Gai.” Kakashi almost sing-songed, glancing at the counter where the said man was idling. Deciding on their snack for their afternoon ‘match’.

Anko huffed, pushing her weight from one leg to the other, her head hanging low with defeat. “Kakashi you ju-”

“Greatest Rival!” with the magnitude of a Boeing Gai stopped their conversation. “Mitarashi-san!”

  
  


Anko stepped away huffing, biting the inside of her cheek to not scream at the lazy ass sitting where she wanted to. Desperately. Rather she swiftly dragged her clammy palms across her apron. Glaring daggers at the silver haired fucker. If it wasn’t for Gai she would have already flipped him off.

“What did you choose, Gai?” 

Kakashi interrupted Anko. Again, and she gritted her teeth to force a shaky smile on her face as she took the first step to leave.

“Strawberry and Matcha flavored Uiro." He lowered the plate and all three of them could see the colorful creations.

Anko felt her chest puff up with pride. Listening to the chatter as she strolled back to the counter. Iruka already waited for her, one eyebrow quirking. A smile playing on her lips as she glanced at their glass case almost empty.

“This looks like soap.” Kakashi exclaimed.

Well if the pot with Iruka’s tea slipped from her fingers. Then broke to thousand pieces next to the dog-stenched bastard’s head. That wasn’t her fault now, was it?

-

“Aren’t you too hard on Anko?” Iruka asked him while pouring coffee into a travel mug with cartoon dogs.

Kakashi was leaning over the counter. In the morning, when only the three of them were in the small bakery slash coffee was the best part of the day. The writer owned the building, living on the second floor. Taking full advantage of the time where the shop still was closed, but he could come in from the back. “Ma, Iruka-sensei, I am still too soft when it comes to her.”

Iruka tilted his head in contemplation, the scar on his nose and cheeks stretching with the grin. Humming his voice almost lost in the street noise. He put the mug to the counter where eager fingers already flexed towards the ceramic. “I am not a teacher yet, so you shouldn’t call me that Kakashi-san.” Iruka pinched the hand as he put a cup sleeve with the bakery’s logo on the dog prints. 

Kakashi shrugged as he was about to pay when Iruka stopped him once again. “It’s on the house.” his smile still good natured.

“Thank yo-”

Iruka stopped the travel mug by the screwtop with ease “Please give her Gai-sensei’s phone number.” he demanded leaning over the counter, smile unchanging.

“I’ll give you mine.” Kakashi countered leaning into the barista’s aura. His dark eyes cracking with laughter.

Iruka let go of the cup shaking his head in disbelief. “We have that on the contract.” he shooed the man out, calling one last time for him to flip the sign to open.

-

“This is the third time this month.” Anko reported, her elbows propped on the top of their glass display. 

Iruka hummed in return, serving a mother and a little kid with a big pack of sweets. 

The baker tilted her head to the right, then to the left contemplating. “Doesn’t she resemble me a bit?”

“I don’t think she has an affection for snakes. Addictions to sugar and a pretty bad temper, combined with always smelling sweet.” Iruka looked up, flinching under the blazing hazel eyes on him. Anko loved to tease the man. He scratched his nose embarrassed “well the last part may be similar.”

“He is courting that woman for Gai.” she squinted her eyes, like that way she could hear them better. Why did that bastard choose the far away table anyway? She plopped a dango into her mouth, chewing slowly. Contemplating. “I should put an end to this.”

Iruka grabbed the woman by her shoulder, stopping her on her tracks. “Maybe he is courting the woman for himself.”

Anko gave the look. The one where Iruka knew he spilled the most nonsensical thing ever. 

“She is too refined for that.” she pursed her lips. “Plus I think he may be gay.” her eyes grew at the realization how true this could be. “Oh my god!” she sputtered, falling to a low crouch. “He is, isn’t he?” she blabbered her hands coming together before her round face. “He is being difficult because he loves Gai himself and doesn’t wanna share. I-I can’t go against tha-”

“Stop.” Iruka patted her head, ruffling the pinned up hair. “You should just try and talk to Gai-sensei next time.” when Anko was about to splurt more things “Before Kakashi-san calls you over for something.”

“Talking about me?”

Both of them jumped, grabbing at each other to prevent falling back. Anko grabbed Iruka’s arms, while the man clinged to her T-shirt. Anko got her grip faster snapping her head up to say something but her voice caught to her throat. Iruka followed suit. Pinpointing a beaming Gai-sensei next to ‘the third time of the month’ girl and Kakashi-san.

“Ma, Mitarashi-san shouldn’t you hold back on groping?” a sly smile mocked below a dark scarf.

“Fuck you!” she hissed and let Iruka go promptly leaving him to fall back. Leaving the three men as she disappeared behind the swing doors to the kitchen.

Gai started one of his tirades about how it was unhip- and whatever the opposite of youthful was- what Kakashi did. Both of them watched Iruka-sensei remain on the tiled floor of the counter, huffing. Rage bristling his edges.

“That was uncalled for Kakashi-san and you knew it.”

His dark brown eyes filled with rage, and promised a fight. Kakashi only saw this Iruka once in a while. When they moved the stuff for the bakery, and he said something about Anko’s cleavage. Meaning he could see her bellybutton from the top as she leaned over for a box. Or when he deliberately tried his best to get a rise from the man. Other than that, he was meek and kind to everyone. So in true Kakashi fashion he mock saluted the barista and his friend. Then followed suit disappearing behind the back door.

-

Writing as a job, was either great or the greatest bane a human could shoulder. Usually Kakashi enjoyed writing and it came easy to him. Now on the other hand. Now, it was torture. The week after his little stunt with Anko and Iruka was the worst. The man almost ignored him completely. No barter above that shiny counter, or quirky quips behind the coffee machine. This made his days sour and now he sat at his usual place in the sweet and bitter scent enveloping him. Inhaling whenever the coffee machine or the tea pot started to come to life.

His laptop was open before him, cursor blinking as the words wouldn’t come to him. His heroine realized something important. He should find his flow and help her through that obstacle he put there months and months ago.

He grumbled. Hitting enter four times before leaning back in his chair, letting his hands dangle at his sides. He didn’t flinch when with a soft sound a plate with three colorful flowers were placed before him. A small teapot and a cup accompanying the sweets.

Anko stood next to him, deliberately not looking at him. Arms crossed before her, the silver plate hanging from her sugar coated fingers.

“Trying to get on my good side?” Kakashi leaned forward examining the small flowers. Higashi was too sweet for his taste, but the smell of the tea before him promised something nice to wash down the sugaryness.

“Is it working?” The woman asked, still training her eyes on the far side of their small bakery. 

Kakashi yawned, stretching his back. His fingers involuntarily went for the pink flower on the plate, freezing when he felt Anko’s eyes on him. 

A mischievous smile creeped up to her face. “Get some sugar into your system then scram.” 

The plate stopped a breath away from his cheekbone. Then she started to fan herself with the silver thing as she sashayed away. 

As much as Kakashi hated to admit this helped. Not just him but his heroine as well. Words poured from his fingertips and he sighed in relief after hours of work. He blinked and realized he wasn’t home. His focus grew in the darkness that enveloped the bakery around him. The sign was turned to closed and he realized that he had three cups before him. He didn’t remember anyone coming to him.

He turned the chair under him, screeching. Iruka was still there looming over a book before him on the counter. His eyes swept over the lines and his lips twitched with a small smile. Kakashi watched the man in the lowering sun. His eyebrows lifting as he read the clock right above the barista.

He jumped up, closing the laptop abruptly, it was three hours past the regular closing time. The noise finally took Iruka’s attention, he looked up from the book he was so invested in. His eyes met Kakashi’s and he simply asked “Are you finished now Kakashi-san?”

“I-uh, yes.” Kakashi kicked himself as he hurried over to the still idling barista. “I am sorry.”

“Why?” the man asked, flipping a page and putting a napkin as a bookmark to his reading material.

Kakashi eyed the book, he knew it. In his opinion it was subpar, yet the man before him seemed to enjoy it immensely. He had the rouge thought to get one of his own books for the man. “Maa, sensei you enjoyed my presence so much, you couldn't make me leave?” 

“I tried,” Iruka stated, eyes narrowed “you were too immersed.” he leaned back, pushing the book into his bag. “Plus you live upstairs, so I needed to wait for you anyway. Otherwise I couldn’t close up.” he put the backpack on with a fluid movement.

Kakashi couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lung. “You just passed up a chance to get Gai’s phone number.”

“You wouldn’t give it to her anyway.” Iruka countered, walking towards the back door, dangling keys from his fingers. “Bribe me with something else.” he challenged.

Kakashi wasn’t one to pass up a challenge, anyone could ask Gai about it.

-

“This isn’t what I meant.” Iruka said, scrunching his nose as he turned the book over in his hands. “I was thinking in the lines of a great daily tip, or lowering the rent or something.” the orange atrocity looked alien in the sensei’s hands.

“Ma, sensei I recommend this wholeheartedly. You wound me” for dramatic effect he even grabbed his chest.

“I am not a teacher yet,” Iruka said under his breath. He glanced up, his features molding into disbelief, utter nonsense even “Did you write this?” he squinted pointing at Kakashi’s chest with the spine.

“I wish.” 

“You actually do?” the barista asked, putting the book away under the counter. “Yet you had the gall to call Anko out on groping.”

“Stated the truth.” Kakashi shrugged and watched as the coffee became magic under Iruka’s expert fingers. The man turned his sleek black thermos between his fingers. The writer watched as one string of hair fell from the tight ponytail that it was usually forced into. Unsanitary, Iruka said once when the local kids asked him to let his hair down.

Kakashi was intrigued yet never had the chance to see it. The stray lock got pushed back behind an ear swiftly before Iruka put the thermos down the counter between them. 

“All business today?” Iruka asked and for a moment Kakashi didn’t get what he meant, then Iruka shook the thermos between them.

“Yes, meeting my publisher today.” there was this funny little thing whirring in his insides at the fact that Iruka was able to tell something was different. He nodded the motion ragged and was about to leave when the barista spoke up.

“Say Kakashi-san,” he fidgeted with his hands and this was also a first. “When you get back can we talk about something?”

Kakashi stood there, his feet rooted into the hardwood flooring he chose almost ten years ago. Thinking it will be a good investment. Now not letting him step away, he felt himself gulp before he nodded again and left in a hurry. Tsunade will be at his throat anyway, what was five more minutes to learn how to breathe again.

-

It was late afternoon when Anko finally snapped. She stomped out of the kitchen flour tainting her face, fuming. She almost ripped her apron off as she tossed it to the ground. “I can’t get the dough to rise!”

She cried, and Iruka took this as a sign ushering some street kids out with their sugary bread crumbs. “You followed the recipe?”

“Come on Iruka I made the recipe.” she sighed leaning over the cold coffee machine. “I don’t get it.” she bit into her lower lip lost in thought when the bakery’s door chimed happily. “I mean the flour-butter-egg ratio is okay, ” she turned slightly, stepping closer to Iruka. “Temperature is good.” she stopped, twirling to face the tables before the great window. “Power is balanced!” she grumbled hitting her flexed left arm.

The sound reverberating between her and Gai as she finished her monologue. She felt blood rush to her face as she realized that her crush stood right before her. Only a glass display between them, and she was still flexing her left arm like a wrestler. 

Iruka had the gall to snort, yet Anko would find another time to punish him. She felt cold sweat form at the back of her neck, and out of nowhere her crop top felt way too tight. She could almost hear her shoulder joint as her arm fell to her side.

“How Youthful, I see you are still Blooming even in the Summer Heat.” Gai said, with a 1000 watt smile. Thumb up and everything and wasn’t he precious. 

Anko nodded feverishly, her lips a line pressed closed. The man was wearing a hilariously loud shirt with prints that no sane person would put on. Yet he somehow pulled it off. 

Before long, she didn’t remember how they both went into the kitchen, she was somewhat disoriented. For some reason it seemed like a totally acceptable decision to show Gai how the dough. The one she prepared for next day’s melon pan wasn't rising.

-

Kakashi couldn’t find Gai when he opened the door to the bakery in his building. What he saw though was Iruka sitting at one of the tables with a blonde kid. Who was competing on decibel with Gai when he started up. Naruto or whatever. The kids legs were rhythmically kicking at the tall chair as he chattered up a storm at the barista.

As for Iruka he was sitting there quietly commenting and adding in questions whenever the discussion required it. Kakashi contemplated if he should go and end this day on his sofa with his dogs. And chill until one of them chewed him up. 

Tsunade liked the manuscript. Didn’t like the time when he busted into her office, scaring the living shit out of her and her assistant Shizune. Ending the whole happening with Tsunade drenched in sake. Which in Kakashi’s defense isn’t a daytime beverage for a publisher meeting authors. 

His musing ended when Iruka looked up and his eyes crinkled at the corners with a smile. Causing the chatterbox to turn and sneer at his direction. “Ah the fucking landlord.”

“Naruto language!” Iruka slapped his head playfully. Not reprimanding the cheeky bastard for the whole accusation.

“Aww Iruka-sensei, but Anko said that- ”

“Aren’t you late already?” Iruka asked, making the yellow menace leave in a hurry.

“Kid is a nightmare.” Kakashi said, pulling out Naruto’s chair and taking his place. He watched Iruka shrug before he relaxed back to his previous pose. His cheek resting in his open palm in his propped up hand.

He looked around, no customers this afternoon. “Not a busy day?”

“Thursdays are like this.” Iruka stated following the back of Naruto’s neon orange T-shirt. “That’s why I asked to talk today.”

“Mmh” He was actually waiting for Gai, he should have already been here. Kakashi leaned back looking around once more. Hearing something from the back that eerily resembled Gai’s baritone. His ears peeled so to get out what the conversation seemingly going on in the kitchen was about.

“He is at the back with Anko.” Iruka flapped his hand in their direction making Kakashi squint at the nonchalance. “As I said I wanted to talk about something.”

Kakashi eyed the young man before him. They have known each other for a couple of months now. He looked back at the memory of this morning when he had his hopes up high for something he didn’t put a name on. Then Iruka fidgeted, now he was stoic. His attention undivided. 

The least he could do was the same, so he turned back facing Iruka over the table. He had a pattern, when Iruka was like this it was always an argument. Kakashi wasn’t here for that, today was dragging on as is. With a slight nod he nudged the barista to go on.

“It’s about Gai-sensei and Anko.”

“Maa Iruka-” He started who would have thought. Kakashi sighed leaning back into his lazy uninterested pose in the chair. His hands in his pockets.

“Kakashi-san, please listen,” Iruka’s voice made it impossible to not listen so he did. “ tell me why are you like this?”

Kakashi’s eyebrow rose. “Like what?”

“Like an overeager mother-in-law?”

The sentence hung in the air for several seconds before Kakashi felt his lungs fill with air. His chest rising. Iruka was watching him. He had the perfect answer, yet he found himself asking away.

“What does that make you?” At the barista’s confusion he pushed on “A dad trying to sell out his daughter for money.”

Kakashi felt the heat radiating from Iruka. It was close but it wasn’t exploding yet. The barista’s hands locked, knuckles turning white. “Are you insinuating that Anko wants Gai-sensei’s money.”

To that Kakashi wisely didn’t say anything. Watching as the rage painted the man before him turn an ugly shade. He sighed, like the conversation was tiring him even more.

“You make it sound like that is the only thing to love in Gai-sensei.” Iruka barked, and for the first time Kakashi saw him ugly. Before he could retort Iruka pushed on. “You make it sound like you yourself don’t know what there is to love.”

Kakashi leaned forward. Eyeing Iruka, hands still deep in his pockets, he fashioned his features and voice so it would bite. “Anko herself couldn’t tell what she likes about him.” he tilted his head to the right. “Tell me sensei how am I to let someone as indecisive and blasé try to date my best friend?”

Iruka almost growled “That wasn’t what she said.”

Kakashi put up his hands in mock defense “Oh yeah, she said the little things. What are those anyway.”

“That’s plenty.” Iruka retorted in one beat, his palms on the table now, leaning forward. His eyes were searching and Kakashi had to avert his gaze. “Anko just isn’t good enough for you.”

The words are out faster than Kakashi could realize what he said. “She isn’t good for him” he koffed, but there was no stopping now. “I mean look at her isn't she -”

“Cheap? Wild? Dirty? ” Iruka challenged his eyes blazing, but there was hurt there and it took up most of the place now. The silence hung between them as Kakashi retracted his words and actions. Deciding something had to spell him to get here. 

“Were you ever in love?”

The question came from nowhere, kicking the air out of Kakashi. The heat from the barista was seeping to his direction, and he realized that his throat became dry. He opened his mouth to say something but it won't come out.

Iruka’s features pinched in anger and pain “I hope.” He took a big gulp of air. “I wish that you fell in love and feel the pain of being hopeless, finding hurdles that you never even imagined.” his words got more and more quiet as he went on. 

Stopping when the kitchen door opened. Anko exploded holding a big glass bowl over her head grinning. “Iruka I made it rise!”

-

The next day the Kakashi bounced back. The back door connecting his staircase and the supply room of the bakery was closed. It isn’t a surprise it should have been like that from the beginning anyway.

-

Anko served coffee today, and it was not her forte. She is told as much. Grimacing, she thanked the customer anyway. Monday mood had her pretty bad from the earlier hours. Baking wasn’t going as planned either. With Iruka fuming the atmosphere was suffocating. She huffed looking over her sweets. Almost everything was gone now and she was contemplating. Should she start a new batch for today, or prepare for tomorrow.

She glanced up from her notes to pinpoint Kakashi idling before the shop. Well not idling to be exact, he had eight dogs at his side. Well behaved, on eight different colored leashes. The man stole glances into the coffee and Anko couldn’t bear it anymore, she walked to the front door opening it. One eye on her customers as she put her weight to the opened door.

“Nice weather huh?”

Kakashi looked at her, features tired. His slouch in place as he closed the distance between them. His dogs were enjoying the sunshine just like Anko.

“So will you come in or what?” she rolled her shoulders. 

Kakashi refused to answer, he rather glanced in again. His hands in his pockets. “Is Iruka-san here?”

“Uh, no ‘sensei’,” Anko grimaced “must be bad.” her arms crossed before her chest. When Kakashi remained silent then even started to walk away she went on. “He is actually in school today, with Gai I guess.” she shrugged.

It was a miracle, but Gai still came when Kakashi wouldn’t show his face. A week ago they argued about her not being enough. She heard it, how could she not, they weren’t quite at all. She had no doubt Gai did too, but she didn’t care because to some extent Kakashi was right. Iruka was too. She sighed, in the corner of her eyes she could see a customer moving up to the counter, so she was about to leave.

“He is not as angry as you believe.” adding this she put on her fake smile and a two octave higher pitch to serve a woman who was about to become a regular.

-

“So how did this happen?” Iruka asked, twisting the drenched washcloth in his hands. The cold material almost sizzled on Anko’s foread.

Anko had a hoodie on, and had her whole body engulfed in a big fuzzy blanket. Sniffing a bit, when the cold thing hit her head she let one hand out of the warm fort to grab a tissue. She was so above whining but right now she was on the verge of it. She slumped back after taking care of the thing making it impossible to breathe. “Last Wednesday I got a lot of tips, remember?”

“Yeah...”

Iruka’s suspicious face was the worst. Some could debate that it was his rage, but suspicion and sadness was the top of Anko’s list.

“So” she hesitated “I may or may not have drenched myself and then worked like that the whole day.” at the growing impatience in Iruka’s stare “It was a pretty busy day.” 

Friday night, Anko bet Iruka had no better things to do than nurse her. So she asked him over. She was ready for questions and even redier for a good headbump about how stupid she was. She burrowed herself deeper into her blankets and hoodie. Pouting a bit when Iruka changed the cold cloth and it ‘accidentally’ hit her across the face. When the man was about to start his tirade both of them jumped a little as Anko’s phone went off.

She fished around the bed, between snotty used tissue. Which Iruka made a great deal to not touch. Earning an earful of sneezes in return. The traitorous thing finally found its way to her hands.

She opened the message, it was from Kakashi.

‘Out drinking with Gai. Party downtown. Address is -’

The thing fell from Anko’s fingers in a rush of wind. She pulled the hoodie over her head, shivering thoroughly as she started to rummage her closet in a bra and leggings. Freezing when she felt Iruka envelop her in the warm blanket and then tossed her easely into the bed.

“What are you doing?”

Iruka remained in bed with her, his arms a bane on her now sweltering body. “I need to go.” she squirmed and at any other time when she wasn’t this weak it could work. Not today.

“You need to stay at home and get better.”

“Kakashi texted me that he and Gai are downtown drinking.” she tried to push the arms off, resulting in sinking deeper into the clothes around her. “This is a well earned chance, sensei, let me!”

Iruka’s face was funny. Anko mused, blowing at her bangs that decided to glue themselves to her drenched forehead. 

“Kakashi-san did?” he was shocked, Anko could see, she clapped her mouth shut when he went on. “Don’t try to get your way with the ‘sensei’ crap.”

“Kakashi gets away with it pretty go-” she started coughing, and hid her whole head into the burrito that Iruka made her be.

After her coughing fit died down she looked into Iruka’s concerned eyes. His tone was absolute. “See, you are in no condition to go.” his head rested on her pillow before her.

Sometimes Anko mused if she did something great in her previous life to get a friend like Iruka. Her eyes became foggy, her vision swimming with the withheld tears. “This is a once ” she sniffed “in a lifetime chance.” She pushed through her self pity. “This is something Kakashi may never again help me with.” Anko tried her best to evade another cold cloth pushed to her burning skin. “If someone gets to dance with Gai they’ll be smitten with him.” she felt sweat run down her spine. “Not to mention the ‘third time this month girl’ may be there.”

Sniffing she snuggled her head into the blanket imprisoning her. Her arms were tangled somewhere under her and her legs weren’t able to move because of the heavy material. Iruka’s arm was still holding her middle so there was no way to escape to downtown in her most refined skimpy dress. One with a low neckline and short skirt. She had the outfit planned out for a situation like this.

“I’ll go and keep an eye on him.”

Anko’s insides started to scream in happiness. If she could she would have draped over her best friend right now. A shame every of her muscles hurt like hell.

“You have to let your hair down, and put on the dark denim pants, and button downs are necessary. ” she wormed her way so she could sit up. 

“Anko.”

“When you get there you have to take a picture for me.”

“Anko..”

“Under no circumstance can you let him dance with anybody.” she felt the sane part of her mind slipping. “I bet he is a great dancer. Look at his stance, his body.” the heat in her own body doubled.

She felt her shoulders being pushed down. Pouting, she imitated a worm and tried her best to squirm out of Iruka’s grip.

“I’ll do all that if you promise to stay in bed and sleep.”

Anko nodded vehemently, the damp cloth falling from her forehead once again. Why did she have to be this miserable right now, karma was a funny thing. It was at her side and yet let her fall in the deepest pit of hell. She watched Iruka change, instructing him to roll those sleeves up. The man said something about how this is why she caught a cold. Her glassy eyes followed him as he pushed his most essentials into his back pocket.

“Hair” she pointed out between two full blown sneezes.

-

Kakashi to his credit was keeping an eye on Gai for the better half of the night. They came to drink and if he had some ulterior motives to introduce the guy to an appropriate lady then that was an accident. But why had they had to come here? From all the places that Gai could have chosen, he chose a bar with loud pumping music. The writer was watching as the man got rejected once again in his advances. 

When he fell back to the seat next to him he wasn't defeated at all. His signature smile on his face he started to ramble about something. Kakashi hummed in response. The only thing going for the loud music, it actually muted some of Gai baritone.

“It was Most Joyful to see you invite a Lady Friend and myself to this Youthful Spring of Happiness.” he exclaimed his thumbs up.

“First off the lady friend” Kakashi used quote marks, then got back nursing his shot on the table. “Is Shizune-san and I am sure I have introduced her to you at least four times now.” he eyed the crowd. Trying his best to find the woman who almost escaped the scene when she saw the monstrosity that Gai wore tonight. Usually Kakashi didn’t mind it at all. He got accustomed to Gai’s getups the last twenty or so years. The lime green shirt he wore was like a second skin on him. He could have had it black that would have been nice. But no. He prefered green. Youthful green. Paired with, Kakashi wasn’t even sure what the color was, but it was loose sweats. And the bar’s theme wasn’t for this type of clothing. 

Shizune was happy to oblige when he called her. The moment she led eyes on Gai her smile faltered a bit. After that she excused herself and got some drinks.

“Second of all, I called her over so you guys can get to know each other.” he sighed. Sometimes even he thought that any help was futile if it came to the green monster next to him. He pushed the shot back, liking the burn and let his head fall to his palm, leaning back lazely. “You should have asked Her to dance,” he continued, “not every other woman.”

Kakashi was so lost that he even considered calling over Anko. Remembering her help the other day, he felt he owed this to her. At least she could figure out that Gai was out of her league the most painless way.

“But Rival, She has Eyes Only on You.” Gai said, his thick brows furrowing in confusion.

To that Kakashi actually spit out his beer he used to wash down the shot from before. He wiped his lips, shaking his head a reply ready on his tongue when Gai jumped up.

“Iruka!?”

Kakashi was close to spit again, but caught himself in time. When he texted Anko he had a hunch she would get Iruka to come too, somewhere deep he hoped that the man wouldn’t show up. 

Even more so when the woman was nowhere to be seen. Iruka on the other hand was some sight to see. In the last couple months Kakashi had imagined how the man would look with his hair down, and here he was. Pleasantly ruffled. His text was sent twenty minutes ago so he guessed the man took out his hair tie and came over. Even as shaggy he looked, somehow he caught many patron’s gaze.

Kakashi’s stomach dropped. Realizing that he would come sit with them. So he decided in true Kakashi fashion to hide his expression behind his glass when the sensei plopped down to the chair next to Gai. Exchanging a nod in recognition of the other, Kakashi went on to finish his beer.

“Sorry, Anko couldn’t make it.” he explained to both of them. “I came in her stead.” and he smiled his fingers rubbing at the scar on his nose.

“Hope she is okay” 

Kakashi could hear the concern in Gai’s voice. The sheer concentration he showed when Iruka explained it was a common cold, couldn’t escape him either. Gai was drinking in everything that Iruka told him. He felt his heart squeeze and had to fashion his face into a smile, as he listened to the conversation going on.

Iruka ordered drinks for them, and the teachers started to exchange stories about kids. Shizune fell to the empty seat between Kakashi and Iruka, leaning into the writer's side. He tried to get some distance between them, but the more he leaned over the more the woman fell after him. In the end letting her face rest on his shoulder. He glanced up and found deep brown eyes on him. He gulped and tried to softly nudge the woman off.

“Shizune-san are you okay?” 

Gai asked, shaking Kakashi from his stupor. He lightly pushed the woman off his shoulder. She almost fell from her chair. “Mn-no-nothing is wrong.” she mumbled, lacing her arms around Kakashi’s neck.

“I think you drank too much Shizune-san” Kakashi finally found his voice. His fingers already on the woman’s arms around his neck. “Gai should take you home.”

To that Iruka’s eyebrows jumped, and his eyes became wide. Kakashi could see as the information finally sunk in. He could almost hear the sensei’s voice ‘So this is the kind of woman who is worthy?’ Of course it wouldn’t be condescending. Merely a note, like he was cataloging away one of his student’s behavioral data. 

“No...No ” Shizune-san mumbled on hardening her grip. “You take me home Kakashi-san, please...”it was an almost whine.

Two pairs of eyes were on him, and he couldn’t do anything with the blush and awkward smile that painted his face. Earning a smirk and all knowing smile from the other side of the table. This felt like total betrayal, he chose Shizune-san especially for Gai. She was an educated fine lady. Always dressed sharp and full with pleasantries. Now he felt rather cheated. He made it obvious that this was for Gai, hadn’t he. He battled the vine like arms around his neck when a woman stopped beside their table. 

“Hi,” she drawled, bending over Iruka as she leaned on her arms, caging the man. “I couldn’t miss you when you came in.” her painted lips quirked into a sweet smile “can I invite you to a drink?”

“That’s very nice of you, but” and Kakashi felt his pulse fasten when he caught a stolen glance at Gai’s direction from Iruka as he excused himself “I am actually here as a driver.”

What a blatant lie. Kakashi taught, trying his best to push Shizune-san back to her own chair, her body slowly slumping over.

“Then what about a dance?”

How persistent, Kakashi felt a frown surprising even himself. He felt weirdly protective.

“I don't think that’s-”

“How Youthfull, Iruka, you should take this Fine Lady and Twirl her until her World of Spring Revolves only around you.”

Iruka looked at Gai, with warmth, Kakashi realized, watching the scene unfold. The woman on the other hand grimaced like she was offended.

“Could you stay out of this conversation,” her disgust was palpable as she pushed on “So what ya say hottie?”

Iruka’s eyes darkened at her tone but his face still had a pleasant smile.

“No thank you.”

The woman pouted as she pushed herself from the table, making sure to touch Iruka’s back on her way. 

“I will dance with you,” Gai surprised all of them, and Kakashi saw panic flush up on the sensei’s face. “People don’t call me Konoha’s Noble Gentleman for nothing.” he finished with a grin blinding in the dark, his open palm held out.

To that the woman koffed. “You?” she pulled herself back, like she just stepped into dog poop and realized how stinky it was. Her nose scrunched up. “I’d rather drop dead.”

The retort that Gai would think was too harsh was already on Kakashi’s tongue. Iruka stood up, grabbing Gai’s faltering hand in his own.

“Gai-sensei, would you please give me the next dance”

The declaration was delivered with so much finesse that Kakashi wasn’t sure if it was the same Iruka-sensei who either smiled like a puppy, or barked like a doberman. His eyes never left the woman, whose smile froze on her painted face. 

Before any of them could say anything Iruka nudged Gai up, pulling him to the dance floor. Kakashi didn’t know what he was expecting. But this wasn’t it. 

He knew that Gai could dance, he was Konoha’s Noble Gentleman after all. The song that was pumping when they stepped out to the dance floor had a nice rhythm and rather suggestive lyrics.

Shizune fastened her grip on him grouting out something like she was dreaming already. Kakashi could be as well. The crowd opened up as the two masculine bodies started to collide in the most sensual way. 

Iruka let Gai lead and their hands never let go of each other. Iruka fit so nicely into Gai’s arms that something in Kakashi’s heart gave a sorry little squeak at the scene. There were people applauding them, as Gai twirled Iruka out, their hips making the almost exact motions in a delirious spin.

Kakashi gulped when Iruka let his body fall back. His hair snapping as his body almost fell to the floor between Gai’s arms to spring back and push up to each other. Iruka-sensei was like a fine tuned instrument between Gai’s hands and they fit together like a puzzle. As the song sped up, and they let go of each other somehow they still found their way back to the other’s body.

It was mesmerising.

After three more songs and numerous partners later Gai fell back to their table. A wide grin on his face as his chest lifted rhythmically. Kakashi left Shizune-san with him, needing some fresh air. When he got out, he found Iruka-sensei leaning to the brick wall next to the bar. Pleasantly discussing with strangers, and politely rejecting the smoke offered for him.

When he noticed Kakashi, Iruka-sensei excused himself and walked over to him. Yet before the brunette could say anything Kakashi spit out what he wanted from the start.

“Thank you!” it came out jumbled but seemed to register with Iruka if his smile was anything to go by.

“For what?”

He asked and Kakashi swore that this man knew exactly what he was doing to others with his smile. What is that exactly? Kakashi halts his thoughts.

“For asking Gai to a dance,” he said, his eyes NOT roaming up the younger man’s forearms. At some point his sleeves were rolled up and the muscles that he rarely saw in the bakery were on display. “He was rejected many times.”

“That woman was rude.”

Iruka said his arms crossed before his chest and he leaned against the wall next to Kakashi. His shoulder hitting the brick, the dark brown eyes trained on him.

“Yeah, but Gai wouldn’t have taken that as an insult.” he was like that.

“Well I did.” 

Iruka said, and Kakashi felt his heart squeeze some more. His eyes snapped to the side, just above Iruka’s left ear. 

“I owe you an apology.” he murmured. His lips betraying his mind. 

To that Iruka only lifted an eyebrow, a smile showing up on his face. The little thing had the gall to remain silent, waiting for the exact thing Kakashi was sorry about. Didn’t he? Kakashi felt his own lips curl into a smile. “I shouldn’t have said those things about Anko.”

“Yeah,”

That's all that the man before Kakashi said. For a moment Kakashi wanted to kick himself for even thinking this discussion going any other way.

Then Iruka sighed and his fingers were rubbing at his scar again. Something like a tick, Kakashi realized the first month they got to know each other. The man would touch his scar whenever he was embarrassed.

“I guess we were both in the wrong.” he said finally. 

Kakashi believed he was honest, because there is a silent apology in those deep brown eyes. They stare at each other for a split second before the magic is broken and Iruka piped up.

“Thank you for inviting Anko tonight.” he grinned, then like he was hit with cold water his expression became panicked. “Shoot.” 

Kakashi couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up at the makeshift swear Iruka let slip. His mind halted when Iruka grabbed his arm, dragging him inside. Kakashi needed to listen very carefully to hear the man before him. “Anko is going to kill me.”

Kakashi cocked his head to the side in confusion. He stopped behind Iruka, his chest almost hitting Iruka’s back. The teacher was a little shorter than him, not much just enough.

‘Just enough?’

Before he could think about this more, Iruka pushed his phone into Kakashi’s hand. Camera already open. Leaving him, Iruka stomped over to Gai, carefully peeling Shizune-san off the man. They exchanged some words and Gai’s face broke into a wide grin nodding. 

Iruka motioned for Kakashi to take a picture and he looked through the phone. Iruka stood next to his best friend, and he realized that the height difference was just right. He took the picture, and his mind clicked like the last puzzle piece just fell to the right place.

Iruka-sensei was kind, a tad bit younger, a good dancer. Teacher, like Gai. Iruka would never be with someone for their money, body or kindness. Wasn’t Iruka also very occupied with Gai whenever he came to the bakery? Iruka was always dressing appropriately and had a pleasant voice and manners to top.

Didn’t they hit it off pretty great from the very beginning?

Iruka took his phone back. Examining the picture. Gai loomed over him, saying something to the younger man that Kakashi couldn’t hear.

He watched them and had the revelation that must have been in the back of his mind for a while now.

Iruka was perfect.

-

The weekend was miserable and Anko wanted nothing more than to have Iruka over. And tell her everything in detail but it wasn’t happening. They had a deal and she wasn’t about to break that. She had to get over the worst of it with the sole picture Iruka sent him.

On Sunday she started to wipe off every surface in her home, opening the windows and letting in some fresh air. Bundled in layers of clothing exactly how Iruka wanted her to. She felt better, except the occasional sneezes and shivers. Her white pet snake, a corn snake. Anko always had to correct Iruka, was enjoying the heat lamp, and swirled into itself. Cute, she thought, smiling. Her mind wandered to the bakery which logo was made with Petal in mind. There was no way she wasn’t going to work on Monday. She had already planned the menu too.

The poor soul, who didn’t give up on his first day of his part time job, was waiting for her too. As Sunday dragged on she realised there was a way. That the reality of closing the shop for a day or two had to be acknowledged and she sniffed. Changing the channel again to land on a sappy romance movie.

She dialled Iruka, sulking, after she informed her part timer.

“Iruka I just realized something.”

Her friend wasn’t even surprised that she didn’t say hello anymore. “You did?”

“I have everything that a Hallmark movie heroine has." She fell to her side, legs still crossed, nuzzling the blanket under her. “I work at a coffee shop in a little town.” she counted on her fingers “I am a baker, and single.”

“You don’t wear oversized knit things though” Iruka added with a chuckle in his voice. 

Anko turned to her stomach, stretching her body. Her muscles weren’t hurting anymore at least.“You think that would help?”

“It would help with Kakashi-san’s perception of you.”

Iruka was, of course as always, right. The first thing the man noted about her was her getup after all. She contemplated answering with something clever, but nothing came to mind. So she chose to take the self pity route instead. “I will not open on Monday.”

There was some tinkering in the background, and Anko thought about Iruka’s apartment’s layout. Imagining what her best friend was doing right now. She was sure that the phone was between his shoulder and face. While his hands were occupied with something entirely different.

“Good decision.” the sounds halted for a moment “When did you mature so much?”

“When Did yOu mATuuure sho much” she imitated her voice a pitch higher. She could almost hear the eye roll through the phone.

“Sorry, wrong person.”

Anko laughed wholeheartedly at that, finishing with a coughing fit.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah Thanks Dad!” she chided, dragging her blanket over her head. “Tell me about Friday night.”

Iruka took a too long pause for Anko’s taste. There was something that the man didn’t want to tell her. She could sniff it. “Iruka.”

“Please don’t get angry.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” she sat up faster than she should have and her head started to spin. “Just spit it out.”

“Okay first of all, the third time this month girl was there, and her name is Shizune-san.”

“I knew it!” Anko squealed her eyes widening. “Was she all over Gai? Spill!”

“Actually she was rather smitten with Kakashi-san.”

A small ‘Oh’ left Anko’s mouth, which Iruka confirmed. “Are you okay?” she asked.

A panicked sound left Iruka. Anko imagined him dropping his fountain pen, smearing everything around him. “Why wouldn’t I be o-”

“Okay what else?” he could be in denial by himself. Anko needed details about Friday night and she was quite sure that there were more things Iruka needed to say.

“I may or may not have asked him to dance with me.” 

“Okay, okay, ok-”

“Causing girls to actually ask him to dance too.”

“Iruka that was the only thing I asked you not to do.” she felt her smile spread on her face. Iruka was a great dancer and she would have paid good money to see the two man dance. Fuck it, she would have paid money to see Gai dance. Even if it was with other people. “Was it good?”

Another pause “It was great.”

Anko huffed, satisfied with the answer. “Good then all is forgiven.” she changed channels again, waiting patiently for Iruka to say anything else if he wanted to. When he remained quiet she sighed. “Then can we go back and talk about where my Hallmark movie romance is?”

-

Kakashi sat in the middle of his apartment floor. In the living room to be more precise. It was Monday morning, and his work laptop sat before him on the ground. Behind him Bull, his biggest dog, sighed in his dream and squirmed. Absent-mindedly Kakashi scratched behind the dog’s ear. His other seven dogs were all sprawled around the flat. Minding their own business.

He went down and checked, the bakery was closed because of personal reasons. He had his empty travel mug sitting on the low table at his side. The itch in his head wouldn’t subside. His mind helpfully replayed every instance when Gai met Iruka-sensei. His hand came up to his chin contemplating every meeting. Theri first meeting was way later than Kakashi’s. It’s a given he was their landlord, Gai was a customer. In contrast to others, Iruka was all pleasantries. When Gai boomed and made the whole bakery jump at the mere decibel of him entering the place, Iruka smiled.

He even got a freebie because he said that he was Kakashi’s Eternal Rival. Earning a warm chuckle from the barista behind the counter.

After that didn't Iruka always ask about Gai whenever Kakashi went for his morning coffee? Back then he thought that it was for Anko, but now he wasn’t so sure. Was Iruka infatuated with Gai? What did Iruka think of Gai?

Kakashi curled his legs under him, rocking from side to side in contemplation. Then there was Gai, he always spoke highly about Iruka-sensei. Detailing their teacher training at the school. That was part of the reason Kakashi started to call Iruka sensei. Which seemed to irritate the man to no end. Which was a great fodder for Kakashi’s amusement.

He stopped mid movement. That was another thing, Iruka-sensei never seemed to get irritated with Gai. Whatever stupidity left the man’s mouth he would warmly smile up at him. Something stirred in him, his stomach dropped.

Iruka liked Gai. Didn’t he? Kakashi’s revelation caused his body to malfunction it seemed. He felt cold run down his veins, his heart skipping a beat. 

Gai wasn’t into men.

At least until now, he never showed any interest. Could Iruka-sensei be an exception? His mind wandered and before he realised, it supplied the answer.

Yes Iruka could. 

He rocked to the other side, his head lolling with the movement. But then why was Iruka trying to pair Anko with Gai in the first place. He should go for it right? Right?

He grunted causing Bisuke to jump from his place below the window. This is exactly why he didn't want to get involved in the first place. But after the third gold digger who was after Gai’s fortune he had to intervene. His friend deserved the best.

He leaned forward, grabbing Pakkun, who huffed at the sudden touch, and his phone in his other hand. 

“Hello Dear Rival!”

Kakashi held the device away from his ear, fearing permanent damage. “Hello Gai.”

“Why are you calling this Beautiful day? Is there some Youthful Challenge that you want to try out with me?”

Kakashi smirked, wanting to ask Gai when was the last time that He called for that. Rather he went for his original question. “What do you think about Iruka-sensei?”

There was a pause that wasn’t like Gai. “Why Iruka is a Youthful and Beautiful man in the Springtime of his life.” Well this was something Gai always said about almost everyone so there it was his mind could calm down, and ju-

“He is a great young man, I respect” Gai went on, halting Kakashi’s thought process. “He will be a brilliant teacher in the near future. It is an honor to share a carrier with him.”

The Oh, that was on his mind remained silent as he listened to his friend ramble on. “He is a great friend and companion. Don’t you think so too?”

Kakashi stalled for time, maybe if he remained silent Gai would think the line died. But there was a long serious silence stretching between them and Kakashi gulped. Releasing a breath he didn’t he was holding. ”Yeah, you are right.”

And that was that.

-

Kakashi watched, his eyes peeled, for an affirmation about Iruka liking Gai. From Gai’s side it looked like the affection was there. The writer’s fingers tapped on the table next to his usual coffee in his doggy mug. For a week he catalogued every discussion he had with Iruka, and more then not, it turned into a talk about Gai. What was that if not interest?

Not to mention every talk was a torture whenever the teacher decided to change the topic to the green best in question.

Kakashi felt overprotective and not about Gai, he realised. He was fearing that Iruka would be rejected. He was a beat late finding that Anko plopped down to the seat opposite from him. A plate full with bunny shaped pastry before him.

“Bribes again?” he smiled, he couldn’t deny it. Anko was growing on him.

“I hope they are working because if this goes on for long you’ll have to lower the rent.” she smirked, her grin widening when Kakashi went for the first bunny in the pile. “I thought about your question.”

“Hm?” Kakashi elaborated, his mouth full.

“About what I like about Gai.” 

“Are you going to list all the little things?”

“You remember that quite vividly taking in consideration how you reacted.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened “I am impressed, what dignified and great words from you.”

Anko mouthed ‘Fuck you’ inresponse, but refrained from flipping him off. 

Kakashi's smile widened and swung with his free hand for the woman to go on. 

So she did. “Gai is a gentleman, he is kind, he opens the door for women.” her face started to color. “He looks great, even in the most ridiculous attire. He doesn’t get angry easily. I bet he doesn’t even get jealous.” her face was now tomato red. “He considers everything you say. Even if it's you.” she glanced up. “He helps anyone who is having a big stock of anything.” she gulped. “He has a nice build, and he can dance.” her fingers started to fidget over the table. “If he stands next to someone he gives them space. When he enters a place everyone is watching him and he isn’t bothered by it.” and there were more things because she went on “He is dedicated, he treasures his friends. Even you.” another smirk. “His voice and pretty too, and I bet kids love him”

Then she stopped, and Kakashi felt his own face heat too. Anko averted her gaze, her shoulders slumped forward. Kakashi felt like she would go on if he didn’t stop her.

“That’s quite the list, Anko.” he smiled wholeheartedly because it seemed like he misunderstood Anko the first time. Even if she listed Gai’s body and her disappointment in Kakashi twice in her little rant. Kakashi was sure that she was honest. “Thank you.”

She became an even smaller ball. Grimacing, her face still tainted red, rather than saying anything she popped a bunny into her mouth. They remained in uncomfortable silence for a while.

“Sooo” she drew out as her color slowly receded to it’s normal tone. “Am I allowed to try and court Gai now?”

Kakashi thought about the fact that Anko considered something like this. “Why did you play into this?” Catching both of them off guard.

Anko’s signature wild grin surface then. “There is this thing with crazy best friends you know.” She leaned back, toppling the chair so she balanced on the hind legs. “Dating becomes pretty interesting.”

When Kakashi frowned in question she went on. “In highschool Iruka was my only friend.” she shrugged “I guess he still is my closest friend.” she pursed her lips and her smile softened a bit. “So, if you thought your method was bat shit crazy you’ll lose your marbles when I tell you about Iruka.”

Kakashi was intrigued, for Gai’s sake off course. He leaned forward interest painting his face.

“So, back in highschool Iruka told every boy who confessed to him that they had to include me in everything.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. His dirty mind supplied a myriad of pictures of them in highschool in hot, and heavy situations.

Anko had a knowing grin playing on her lips. “Pervert.” she had the gall to poke Kakashi’s forehead. “In contrast to your fantasies, Iruka ment it pure heartedly.” Anko smirked again, her voice lowering as she shared this secret with Kakashi. “He didn’t want me to be left out, alone. Lonely.” her voice but a whisper as she leaned forward to Kakashi. “Because I was more important than any boy. So dating him, ment having me around every time.” She smiled “If I didn't show up, he would leave the date. Politely of course”

“And he called me mother-in-law.” Kakashi fell back in disbelief. Even though somehow he could picture it. Iruka prioritizing his friend. Going around on dates having one hand in another boy's hand and the other in Anko’s.

“Hm-m” Anko added. “You can guess how many relationships he had then.”

“If you were in the package?” there was no ridiculing this time. “I bet none.”

“Bingo, so I wasn’t even surprised when you told me to get your permission first.” she swatted an invisible fly “As crazy as it sounded it was still mild compared to that.” her fingers followed the pattern in the small plate she piled the sweets for Kakashi. “Soo?”

She didn’t look, and Kakashi examined the dark pinned up hair. The skimpy T-shirt that had a great and flirty lettering. The way her short shorts rode so high that he could almost see her panties. Yet. Anko wasn’t a bad person, he realised. She was loud, cheap, dirty, wild. But not in the negative meaning as he was pinned with those words before. He felt the adoring edge in each of them.

He averted his gaze while the baker before him waited patiently. He looked out to the street. Where in some cruel twist of fate Iruka-sensei was walking to their direction Naruto in tow. “Sorry, but no.”

Anko grunted, her hands extended before her as she let her forehead fall to the table. “Iruka was right, I should wear more oversized knit things.”

“What?” Kakashi felt like he was tossed into a conversation where he missed the beginning.

“Nothing.” she exhaled looking up, now resting her chin on the wooden table.”What do you want me to change?”

To this Kakashi’s brows knotted. Anko must have truly liked Gai, if she went this far. Her head lolled to the side, like a puppy’s. Question hanging between them. Had Gai not shown interest in Iruka-sensei. Had Iruka not betrayed himself showing affection to Gai. Kakashi would have said yes. Maybe. Like this however.

“Maa, you see it’s not that.”

“It’s always that, so tell me.” she sighed.

“Gai has someone he likes.” he blurted as the chime went off at the door. 

Naruto literally exploded into space. Demanding attention. Kakashi watched as Anko’s eyes widened to an impossible size. He was ready for screaming or demanding. Arguing. He saw it coming. 

What he didn’t see coming was the slight quiver of the woman’s lower lip. A sharp intake of air before she had the power to talk again.

“I see.” she breathed. “Naruto!” She forced a wide grin on her face, and she grabbed the kid leaving Kakashi in shocked silence. “You little brat, want some bunnies huh?!”

Iruka walked over watching Anko lifting the kid like a bag to her side, making the customers laugh. His eyes tender as he went for one of the bunnies at Kakashi’s table. The writer watched Iruka’s jaw work and felt heat poll in his chest. He may have missed something because Iruka was looking at him expectantly. 

“Kakashi-san?”

“Uh- yeah?” he felt like kicking himself again. This happened quite often around Iruka, didn't it.

“Would you like some tea with that?” Iruka smiled like he found out something adorable.

Kakashi coughed, his hand going to rub the back of his neck “Yeah I would love that.”

“Lower the rent.” Iruka joked, already walking up to the part timer occupying his place.

Kakashi sighed in defeat “Not you too, it is a pretty reasonable price.”

-

Iruka was giving her suspicious glances again and Anko felt her skin prickle at them. Sunday the bakery was closed and they had free time. From each other, Iruka would sometimes say, then tag along if Anko begged enough. 

Today she mentioned working out with Ibiki. Their childhood friend and Iruka popped up out of nowhere. He stood at the sidelines, his arms crossed before his chest. Eyeing her and Ibiki. Konoha had a big lake next to the slumps, as they called it. It was fully packed at weekends and people used the expanse of greenery to fulfill any activity that their mundane weekday’s robbed them of. Resulting in Ibiki stretching next Anko.

“You never work out.” Iruka squinted at her direction, an accusing finger lifted from his folded arms. “Only if something is bothering you.”

Why did Iruka know her so well. Fuck their great friendship, rather then answering she turned to Ibiki. “So great detective of the Konoha Police Department, tell me what we are doing today.”

“There is that craze among our new cadets” the mountain of a man pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I need a partner to demonstrate-”

“You are doing a viral challenge?” Anko’s brows furrowed watching the screen where two people made a plank challenge to upbeat music. “Aren’t your interrogations feared at your department?”

Iruka snorted behind them, still leaning to the bench. “Ibiki is a tough cookie.”

Anko agreed. Ibiki was the man in their childhood who intimidated almost anyone. It was actually clear that he would either end up with the police or in jail.

His strict nature was the talk of the precinct for a long time. Iruka and she took great pleasure knowing that some of it came from their childhood shenanigans. Yet here he stood, lost in the labyrinth of social media. “The cookie part is true I guess.” Anko added dodging a halfhearted left swing from the man.

The baker rested her hand on her hips, glancing at Iruka who took out his phone and started tapping on it. Anko lifted a brow at the disinterest that the time old friend radiated.

“This looks easy,”Anko added when Ibiki showed her the challenge a third time “ but I don’t think that I can jump over you.”

Ibiki hummed in acceptance “If I go low enough you’ll be able to.”

“Your back is like a meter wide.” Anko grumbled watching the detective get down to the grass. “Remind me, why are we doing this again?”

“Because you are in some type of denial,” Iruka said. The same time Ibiki added “You owe me, and some guys think you are cute so a video with you will be beneficial.”

“I feel cheated.” Anko fell to her knees, ready for the starting position. Smirking into the phone that Iruka held up to record their failed and hopefully successful attempts.

As long as they did it individually everything went smoothly. The moment Anko rolled under Ibiki, pushing back up to jump over she fell head first into the wide back. Hitting her forehead to Ibiki’s nape grunting. Her jaw clattering to shut.

She watched Iruka laugh good naturedly “Why don’t you try it with Iruka, hm? He is cute too.”

“Yeah but most of my men are straight.” Ibiki grunted, massaging the back of his neck. “Your build is better because of your wide shoulders.” he added “My female subordinates can look up to you.”

Anko feigned hurt, grabbing a fist full of grass and tossing to Ibiki’s face “You are using me for my body.”

“Duh.” Iruka and Ibiki deadpanned at the sametime.

She tore at her T-shirt. “Take your top off!” she grabbed the scarred man’s collar pulling the material. “I’ll at least make you uncomfortable.” she laughed maniacally twirling her T-shirt like a lasso. 

-

On Sundays Kakashi walked his dogs, and accepted challenges from Gai. Laziness enveloping him as he was getting closer to the riverbank continuing to the great lake. He enjoyed the sunlight. Shielding his vision he could already see Gai running his direction. Vigilant as always.

“Most Estimated Rival!” Kakashi screamed internally at the decibel as Gai was shortening the distance between them. His hands in his pockets he stopped one eye on his dogs loitering around, while he dodged a hug from the sweaty guy.

“Hello Gai.” Now Kakashi had to shield his eyes from Gai’s highlighter yellow top. “So what will it be for today?”

“Why My Greatest Friend, this Beautiful Day is Perfect for a Lovely Running Challenge!” he beamed.

Kakashi squinted, it was scorching hot, and the man before him was sweating like crazy. Nothing unusual there. His dogs seeked the shadows. With a low whistle they were all at his heel again, as they started a warm up. If it wasn’t for Gai he would be out of shape he contemplated rolling his shoulders, then his knees and ankles. The virtue of a PE and Literature teacher he mused. Shaping body and mind.

His dogs yipped in encouragement when Gai started the run. It started out slow as always, so when Gai stopped he thought the man had a new idea about their challenge. Like jumping every third tact. When he noticed the phone, he jogged in place craning his neck.

“I Decided on the Greatest Goal!” Gai boomed, and Kakashi lifted a brow.

The ‘Greatest Goal’ was seemingly the bench on the south side, next to the old willow. The track was installed ages ago, and had a line going for said place. So after Gai counted to start again, they went all out.

Kakashi estimated the fetch was around 5-6 km. Gai's personal best was better on the short distance. They ended their run usually in a draw. Then Gai would come up with something like ‘run’ the same distance on their hands. If those times were in sunlight Kakashi would have to be somewhere else accidentally. Otherwise he indulged his friend.

It was pretty great in itself that they sprinted down the track, but Gai had time to yell and babble. Sometimes Kakashi questioned the man’s sanity. Then he questioned his own. As the goal drew nearer he saw what it was.

Iruka-sensei.

The man sat in the grass phone in hand, ponytail in place. Something in Kakashi tightened, and his legs became faster. This was the perfect opportunity for Gai. It must have been Iruka who told them about their whereabouts. Kakashi realized, as he gained two centimeters on Gai. He should let Gai take the win, make it look like he was defeated by a bit.

Even though.

He had to be first.

He had to get there first.

He almost stumbled over the bench but was the first actually making the teacher jump. Kakashi tried his best to get his breathing under control. Slumping over the old bench, his dogs invading Iruka in the grass. Gai said something but Kakashi couldn’t hear it because of the blood thrumming in his ears. His legs will hurt all day tomorrow, and he thought he heard something snap in the last few meters.

Looking up, he was met with a warm smile. Caramel skin was enveloped in doggy kisses. Kakashi watched as Bull matter of factly pushed his body up to Iruka’s back. All Iruka’s hands were full with dogs and wasn’t that adorable.

Kakashi stopped, his head snapping at Gai who was uncharastically silent. So he checked if the yellow beast was as mesmerised with Iruka as he was. Kakashi’s brows furrowed as he followed the line of Gai’s gaze.

Rather than the other teacher his eyes were on Anko who was defiantly laying on her back in the grass. Under a topless mountain of a man. Her fist hitting the man’s chest repeatedly. 

Kakashi watched the muscles strain in Gai’s arm and he moved more out of instinct than thinking it over. Positioning himself between the group and them. His dogs, now attacking Anko and the stranger before them.

“Ah!” Anko cried, craning her neck so she could look up at them. Her gaze zeroed on Gai first, then snapping over to Kakashi “Fucking Landlord, you dogs are slobering us up!” she screeched sitting up as the stranger lifted himself to his knees as well.

“Kakashi-san what a surprise!” Iruka tried his best to tone out Anko’s high pitched snaps at the dogs playing around them. For a second time Kakashi thought that Iruka was a pretty lousy liar. “We are only helping an old friend.” Iruka pushed the word FRIEND. Pointedly looking at Gai.

Kakashi’s heart gave a little jump. How considerate of him to clear up a potential misunderstanding.

“And what joyful activities does this help include?”

Kakashi’s head snapped back. The lack of capitals should have made him more alert, but the thing was. The highlighter yellow man was asking Iruka. Rather than looking at the pair still chilling in the grass. Kakashi cocked his head. From the corner of his eyes he saw Akino worm his way into Iruka’s lap, squealing like a mouse in happiness. Gai on the other hand was too still. Dangerously so.

-

Anko rolled to her tummy and looked up at the pair. Kakashi must have been out of shape because his breathing was still ragged. Iruka was the picture of purity, which Anko didn’t buy for a minute. Gai. Gai looked amazing. She frowned her brows furrowing. Her heart gave a sorry lurch at the direction of the man, then settled back deep into her chest. 

As nobody seemed to indulge Gai, she answered “This is Ibiki Morino, detective at the KPD. We are filming some shit viral videos that just won't happen.” she looked pointedly at Ibiki here.

“You should jump higher.”

“You are too big and wide for that,” she thought she heard something but ranted on “sorry for being a midget who you can stick under your armpit.” she slapped the bare chest before her.

“You don’t have any upper body strength.” Ibiki slapped Anko’s hand grumbling and rubbed sweat off from his forehead.

Anko saw red “Say that when I drag your ass back to your precinct.” her snarl was short lived as Gai crouched next to her, his hand on her shoulder. She felt a tremor run down her body, and tried her best to not shy away from the touch.

“Now now, let's not argue.” Gai chided his brows ticking a bit, Anko noted. She suddenly realised she was in her sport bra and runner shorts, and her whole body turned red. 

So she leaned away, losing Gai’s touch “Ibiki let’s change it up. I’ll go down on-”

“Why isn’t Iruka participating?” Gai asked, and all eyes snapped to the teacher lounging and having the time of his life with the pack of dogs.

“Iruka isn’t obliged, nor does he owe anything.” Iruka answered, making Anko grunt again.

“Can we just - ” she looked, eyes narrowing at Gai, who took this as his cue to step away “go on with this, there are still two other things you wanna do.”

Ibiki nodded, mock saluting the newcomers.

Anko waited for the man for the plank, she got in position too. “Okay so, let’s do it up to where I go under you, then do like five pushups and do everything backwards.” Her midriff and arms started hurting good five minutes ago. “I’ll call the moves.”

“As always” Ibiki grinned, his laugh bubbling up. Wasn’t he just the cookie. Anko grimaced in response.

She was above whining, and she sure as hell wouldn’t do it before Gai. Even if the man occupied her thoughts for the whole night and the morning and every minute up until he showed up. And now. Now it was even worse.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Whenever you are.” Ibiki’s grin was something Anko loved, and she snorted at his answer like when they were kids

“Down, down, up, up, leg, leg, leg, leg, touch, clap and roll”. Anko rolled smoothly under Ibiki, her arms crying from the extersion. “One, two, three, four, five” still in rhythm nice, “and roll back, plank down, down, up, up, touch, clap.” she fell to the grass with Ibiki who wasn’t even out of breath still holding hands. “Iruka tell me you got it. If you don't, I'll die and then follow you and haunt you until you die too, so we can be together.”

“O-kay, Anko...” Iruka rolled his eyes, showing the clip.

“Oh thank god!” she rolled to her back, her hands on her eyes. Her chest heaving. There was a clap from Gai and he looked honest to God impressed.

To Kakashi’s horror as it seemed the man exclaimed that they would do it. As a challenge. So Ibiki showed the original, again making a point to tell them that she wasn’t good enough. Which earned him the bird.

In some kind of miracle they did perfectly for the first time. Even though Kakashi seemed so tired, and used, she felt sorry for him. Gai on the other hand got his usual virtue back. Clapping Ibiki on the shoulder with a grin.

Her heart was a cheating bastard, so was Iruka watching her. She could feel his eyes on her skin. She loved Gai. Simple. But Gai had someone else. And that was something simple too. She sighed pushing herself up.

“What’s next?” Anko shook her hands, her fingers still itching after their little stunt.

“Sit ups.” Ibiki showed the three - Anko looked up finding Gai above her shoulder- three of them the next thing.

“Is it still in style?” Anko asked and the detective nodded. As an explanation Anko added for Gai “We used to do this as teens. You need to put your knees around the other person's shoulder. So your thigh is flat on their abdomen '' she splayed her hands over Ibiki’s midriff. “While the standing man holds you by your legs and you just sit up.”

-

“What marvelous challenge.” Kakashi saw the twitch again and contemplated staying down the grass. Pretending to be dead. “Don’t you think so, Estimated Rival?”

“Ugh” Kakashi elaborated. This was actually a pretty good set up wasn’t it, he held out his hand towards Iruka.

The man still occupied with his dogs reached his direction “Switch!” the teacher looked at him dumbfounded. “Iruka-sensei, please take part in this challenge with Gai while I get my traitor dogs.” he even mimed wriggling on the dirt.

Three pairs of eyes measured him with different levels of disbelief. Iruka for one was the worst. Kakashi went on before the man could have opened his mouth to bark at him. “Iruka and Gai against Anko and Morino-san?”

“Ibiki is fine.” the detective supplied, already lowering so Anko could get in position.

“That’s not Hip is it?” Kakashi was about to hug a bundle of dog, when Gai spoke up, he again felt the air chill. “Why don’t we go by weight difference.”

“I’ll do it with Iruka!” Anko spit out, a light blush blooming on her cheeks. “Let’s get it over with.”

Kakashi watched as Gai linked his legs to Ibiki’s shoulders. Then turned checking Iruka struggle some with Anko’s vine-like legs. It could have been funny if it wasn’t for the icy atmosphere. So he stood by dutyfully counting, as Anko and Gai did sit ups. Recording. Of course, he was. Well not from the beginning and he thought it’s because he was too occupied with Gai’s glare combined with a grin.

That’s scary.

Things get heated when Anko suggests changing the set up. Because Iruka assumed she meant that he should sit up on her chest and told her that it’s not going to happen. To that Ibiki started to laugh. Earning a slap at the back.

This was not bad, things turned bad when Ibiki striked back, and Anko toppled over. Gai flinched to her direction, stopping when both of them started laughing heartedly. Kakashi watched as Iruka grabbed Gai’s forearm and started to nudge him to the side. This was going fine. Things were heading to the direction he wanted them to.

So why the gripping feeling in his chest. He heard Bull grumble at his ankle, and he checked his watch. It’s high time to go back. He said so, and Iruka told them they would go ahead with Gai. Weaving back awkwardly.

Anko sniffed, swiping the sweat from her cheeks. “I hope you are satisfied.”

Kakashi watched the pair and thought that Anko should’ve tried to date Ibiki instead. They seemed to have a solid friendship, similar to Iruka’s and Anko’s. They looked quite good next to each other. 

“Yeah” Ibiki huffs, and Kakashi is again reminded of a great bear. “So which one is Iruka’s crush?”

To that Kakashi tried his best to not look up. So he couldn’t see how Anko’s eyes widened. He could only hear the sound of another hard slap and grunt.

He doesn’t need to listen. It’s Gai after all.

-

Kakashi accepted Shizune-san’s apology the next time they met. Trying her best to distance them from Tsunade. Who to her benefit, tried not to cry while laughing. He still believed his choice was right, but seemingly not for Gai.

The weather was turning chilly and Kakashi fastened his scarf around his neck. He decided to walk back from his publisher to his home. Fall is still a long way away, yet people are either under or over dressed. He was debating if he should go to the bakery. A weekday nowadays meant that Iruka wasn’t there. The miserable part timer. Who in Kakashi's opinion wasn’t a part timer after a whole month. Would give him coffee in their own paper cup. Refusing to fill his travel mug. Even if he did he wouldn’t give him a sleeve explaining that that’s for their own cups.

It took Kakashi exactly two weeks without the teacher to realise he was spoiled before. Both mentally and otherwise. Anko is hidden in the kitchen most of the time, coming out only if there was a crowd. Kakashi felt like some type of camaraderie that was there before between them was now gone. 

Well not gone. She was still grinning at him honestly. But she chose the kitchen rather than bribing him with sweets. Out of muscle memory, he ended up in the bakery and his eyes widened.

Iruka sat on a tall ladder. Gai was holding it and the ‘teacher to be’ was writing up the new menu to the chalk painted wall next to the counter. It looked domestic and Kakashi felt an emotion surge up in his chest. To his shock it wasn’t pleasant. No it’s quite the opposite.

He snapped instead of his usual greeting and both men looked at him with surprise. He himself was surprised.

“Most Estimated Rival!” He was for once grateful for Gai’s entuatism.

His eyes followed Iruka as he finished with his task. Instructing the younger man to give Kakashi whatever he wanted. Joking about rent. It happened so many times now. The next thing he wanted to do was look at the market if he was really asking for too much money.

Kakashi sat back nursing his coffee when Anko came out of her kitchen, hissing as the hot plate touched her skin. Swatting at the men jumping to her rescue.

“Why aren’t you more careful Anko?” Iruka asked as he came down the wobbling ladder to miss the last step and end in Gai’s arm. 

“Pot calling kettle back much?” she quipped grinning one hand on her hip. “Guess what?”

“What?” Iruka asked and Kakashi watched the scene unfold. Gai sat with him, after rebalancing Iruka and both of them listened in.

“Ibiki just sent an invitation to the Konoha Police foundation Blue Tie Ball” Anko’s voice was cheerful, and Kakashi felt a smile creep up his face.

“He said take a plus one.” she went on, looking in their direction “Hey Landlord, Gai would you like to tag along?”

“I don’t thin-” Iruka started. Then got tuned out by Gai’s beaming smile. “Well isn’t that a Joyous and Honorable Event, me and My Estimated Rival are more than Overjoyed to Accompany you.”

Kakashi watched Gai with mild interest, glancing over to Anko above his doggy mug. The woman looked like someone told her that she won the lottery. Iruka on the other hand, defleated. Which again, made his emotions waver. This was another opportunity for Iruka and Gai and he was not going to let it pass.

When Kakashi pointed out that Ibiki was a great guy for inviting them, Gai crumpled up his own paper cup.

-

Anko puffed her cheeks. If Ibiki wanted donations, and said donations should come from sweets he should have phrased his plea that way. She crouched, hugging her knees before the great oven down the bakery. Around the twentieth batch of Macarons she felt dead tired. The colorful things took up most of the place in her kitchen. On great plates bunny bread, cat doughnuts and bear tarts were placed in neat rows.

Fuck the Police.

She thought about writing it on some of the pastry to irritate Ibiki. Then let it go. At least she would be able to see Gai in a suit. She fell back to her butt and started to fantasize about it. Would have Gai taken his love interest, would he not been their plus one?

Kakashi sometimes made it sound like the man was a big shot. So she was almost sure that Gai would have been invited either way. She thought back to the afternoon when she spilled her guts before the silver haired fucker to be let down.

At least he was kind enough to tell her, wasn’t he. 

The kitchen timer went off and she opened the oven slightly letting the heat out in short intervals. Sweat rolled down her back. She had four more hours, the cream was finished and she had to fill these bad boys. She pushed up opening the fridge with batches of cream and some carved fruits. She eyed the big prize for the raffle. Her raindrop cake. 

Closing the door she called Iruka. When her friend answered she almost sang into the device. “Guess what I am wearing tonight?”

“Please say blue dress with a long train”

Anko laughed wholeheartedly at that, didn’t Iruka know her by now. “Nah, I’ll have to ‘work’ tonight. So” she went back and opened the oven fully. Examining the light lilac sweets resting on the baking plate. “ More like a baby blue sweater dress, thigh high boots and navy blue jacket. ”

“Anko” Iruka sounded so tired. “This is formal. Please at least wear a cocktail dress.”

To that she chuckled “Listen I’ll be ordered back to the donation table most of the time anyway so it’s okay. I can move in that way more comfortably.” she hissed, pinching her lobe with her burned fingers “Plus, this way I’ll have some kind of escape from Gai.”

The line became eerily silent. Then even through the phone Anko felt Iruka’s boiling rage. “Why would you want that?”

“Listen Iruka-sensei th-”

“Anko.”

“Okay so I talked with Kakashi and he confirmed that Gai already has someone he likes.” she let that out in one breath.

“Wait” okay Anko took it back, silent Iruka was more dangerous and scary than loud Iruka, “Is this why… oh my..” there were some clattering on the other side and Anko once again thought about the poor fountain pen. “Kakashi-san did, huh?”

“Will you tell me what you’ll wear?” She tried to change the topic.

“Yeah something that chains me behind that fucking table that Ibiki had the audacity to put you to.”

“Language Sensei!” Anko grinned. “Does that mean you’ll help with transferring the goods too.”

There was a sigh and Anko heard the wardrobe open on the other side. “Is your sweater so short your butt will show if you lean over?”

“You bet.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

  
  
  


She watched herself in the bakery’s windows as her shady mirror self looked back at ther. Whatever Iruka thought she looked fine. If someone had a problem with it, they should buy her dresses that they think are better. And even then she will think about wearing them. Plus this was a turtle neck sweater with no cleavage. It doesn’t get classier than this. She ruffled her bangs once more trying to make it more presentable than let it be. Rather she checked every sweet she prepared.

There were around twenty large cake boxes filled. Ibiki would have to pay up big money. Well it was for a good cause, but she wasn’t sure that donating this many would look good on the bill at the end of the month.

When a van stopped before the bakery she frowned, Iruka told her he would get a drive, but a full on van? When Gai and Iruka hopped down from the front, air left her body.

The latter, as promised, wore more casual clothes, a deep blue button down with dark pants. But Gai. Gai looked fresh and more handsome than ever. All the atrocious clothes she saw him in were wiped from her mind. Now Gai in suits was the only thing in her head. Deep dark blue suit with white button down and a highlighter blue bowtie. Her mouth went dry.

She sat on the table, her legs dangling as Iruka tried to open the closed bakery door, his eyebrows running high. A knowing smirk adorning his face as he watched her.

Anko collected herself. Jumping down from the table, coughing some before turning the key and letting the pair in. Hissing ‘Traitor’ to Iruka.

When Gai stopped beside her. With his hands in his pockets glanced over her, she became uncharacteristically self conscious. She swiped none existent dust from her sweater dress, ironing out a fold.

“Good Evening Anko!” Gai said with a bright smile, leaning forward to look in her eyes.

“Hello Gai,” she reciprocated the gesture, straightening up with a wide grin.

“Will you guys help or what?” Iruka passed them with a tower of boxes. 

“Careful they are delicate!” Anko cried jogging after her friend.

The Konoha Police Department was wealthier than Anko thought. They held the event in one of the most prominent building’s ceremony halls. Why was she donating sweets again? Oh yeah for kids. 

She koffed at Ibiki when the man showed up in a black trench coat and took part in rolling the pastries inside. With the four of them it only took one turn and they were finished. Anko started to hum and put out her creations in the most inviting manner. Iruka remained at her side, his sleeves rolled up, he helped her to put the raindrop cake in the middle. She even asked him to use his boring calligraphy to write up that it was actually for the raffle.

“At least let your hair down.” she whined.

“Unsanitary when working with food.” he mused, not even looking at her.

Anko squinted at him, one hand on the table “Please let your hair down and go away.”

To that the man finally turned at her, mirroring her smirk, she couldn’t miss the beat where he had to tone his anger down. “I can’t see the royal blue cocktail dress I remember you having.”

“Oh that old thing, I trashed it.” she lied through her teeth. She felt the air crackling between them. “I still didn’t forgive you for asking Gai to help with this.”

“You were the one who invited them.”

“Yeah, then I remember telling you that Gai had someone he likes and it is impossible so please just let me have my space for tonight and enjoy him suited up.”

“Oh my god, you really are a Hallmark heroine” Iruka laughed on the edge of hysterics and Anko didn’t know if she should toss him out or hide under the table. “So dumb” and he had audacity to grunt.

“Is there a problem?” 

“No.” they replied in unison.

Anko sighed and gave time to Kakashi to get his surroundings. Awkward smile on his face. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Something Iruka used to do when he was angry, now look at her. 

“No there is none,” she confirmed “please take Iruka around will you?” and she even pushed her friend out of the little alcove. 

“Ibiki and his guys will be here in a minute” she pushed further, when Iruka tried to hinder her. “They will help with the rest.”

When Iruka ended in Kakashi’s open arms she grinned wide, shooing them away. “Go mingle.”

-

Kakashi held Iruka for a moment before the younger man got his ground. He thought that Iruka was angry at Anko, but it seemed more directed at him. 

Kakashi thought about finding the fuming teacher absolutely cute. He needed to show this to Gai. Said guy wasn’t anywhere. 

Some guys came up to him, and from the corner of his eyes he saw that Iruka never left his side. No matter how many patrons came over, he just stood there sulking. Kakashi needed Gai here stat. This was the perfect opportunity. However when Iruka was about to go over to someone, Kakashi grabbed his hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Mingling.” Kakashi deadpanned at the shaking jawline before him. “Maa, are you angry?”

To that Iruka huffed, his arms coming to cross before his chest. His ruffled look gave Kakashi’s heart a squeeze. He could see that the soon to be teacher was holding back whatever he wanted to say, his lips pushed into a line.

Then aslmost hissing “I’ll not give you the satisfaction to scream your head off here.”

Kakashi’s heart picked up. He felt his chest hurt, why. Why did Iruka get this angry whenever they were left alone? That wasn’t true. His mind supplied. Loading the numerous talks and pleasant smiles that they shared. His heart panged when Iruka started to step back, once again grabbing the man.

“Then don’t. Just” he gulped. Kakashi felt intimidated. Seemingly the skill to talk left him “just tell me what made you this angry.”

Iruka looked up at him, someone shoulder checked Kakashi but he wasn’t paying attention. Nothing was as important as knowing what made Iruka unhappy. 

Was this about Gai after all? Kakashi was sure Gai was smitten with the man.

“Why did you lie to Anko?!”

At that Kakashi looked at him. His mind replaying every discussion he had with the woman. His silence must have been going on for too long because Iruka broke it.

“You don’t know.” the brown eyes widened in understanding.

“What?”Kakashi’s head spun, his heart stopping when Iruka’s eyes fogged up and he hid his expression in the crook of his elbow. Kakashi’s mind registered that he started to grip Iruka’s hand more than it was necessary, but couldn’t let go.

Iruka’s quivering voice was the last straw “You honestly don’t, oh my god” his voice became so small as Iruka shook his head.

Something was about to give in Kakashi. Something that was buried deep. Then both of them stopped, hearing a great crash from the other side of the Hall.

-

Doing okay, Anko checked Iruka and Kakashi from behind her table. Her eyes surveying the place. There were some big hits. Most of the Police department chilled before the stage where Ibiki held some type of speech. Everything was going okay there.

Her eyes found Gai. Who had already unbuttoned his jacket deep in discussion with some old lady who seemed like a big wig. 

The moment they came in he was swiped away, and because he was Konoha’s Noble Gentleman he went with them. Some pretty refined women lurked at the sidelines, but they weren’t going for the man yet. So everything went well there too. 

Some of Ibiki’s subordinates came up to her, asking about the video and Ibiki himself. Pleasant smiles and tipsy younglings. The open bar was a great idea. They huddled her hoping for some gossip material. And as much as she loved gossip, she never started any. 

Donations were coming and people seemed to like pastry piled before her. She folded up the long sleeves of her sweater and put on a glove to give them out. Ibiki really owed her now. Well, she couldn’t get that paid, as she herself made up this situation. The moment Gai said yes to participation, her scaredy cat self decided to hide behind her sweets. Aww she wanted to dance really badly, her eyes followed a pair who just swinged by the song’s rhythm.

“Say”

She looked up, finding one of Ibiki’s disciplines leaning over the table. She hummed instead of answering.

“You look nice” 

The guy looked tipsy and measured her up. She grimaced her right eyebrow lifting. “Thanks.”

He came around the table to stand next to her, slowly rolling up his sleeves. In a seductive way Anko was sure. However the alcohol he had consumed up until now was lying. She watched him wobble, and tried to usher him out of the way. “Aww I wanted to help” he drawled.

“Very nice of you.” Anko retorted, stopping at the end of the table, glancing back. The Hall was still swarming with people. Ibiki gave the mic to someone else who was talking about how important tonight was. He must have told a joke because laughter rolled through the crowd.

Before she realised the man’s hand vined up on her forearm, his fingers sinking under the folded up sweater. 

Anko grunted, trying to peel him off, only getting the fingers sink even deeper into her skin. “Let go.” she hoped her voice promised torture.

“Say” the man drawled, still holding her in place. “I-I’ve seen this picture of you on...” he blabbered on and Anko tried to discreetly peel the man off. She didn’t want to cause a scene. Not yet at least. “Captain’s desk you looked pretty.”

“And in the video” He almost moaned, sending disgust down Anko’s spine. Not yet, she told herself, a vein popping on her forehead. The alcoholic breath hit her face, as the man closed the distance between them. “Your legs ” Anko’s breath hitched at the cold hand feeling up her bare thigh. Okay it’s time. Ibiki can repremind her later.

Before she could hit the man, there is a crash and the wind is knocked out of the man. Anko heard the nose breaking before a dark blue beast grabbed the assaulter by the collar. Pushing him up the wall. She pedalled back, by sheer surprise, her eyes widening in confusion.

When did Gai come over here. Did he knock out an officer at a charity ball. Her hands jumped to her mouth in shock as she rounded Gai who was holding up the drunken man. Her hands grabbing the muscular dark blue clad arms of Gai.

“Gai that is enough.” she felt tears bubble up. Why was this man dirtying himself? This fine man, this beautiful person, and why was she so infatuated with him. “Please let him go.”

Gai’s usually happy and adorable face was crunched up like paper in rage. Pure rage. His nose flaring, still holding the drunkard up. His blood was smeared at the teacher’s hand. Anko felt the tears roll down her face. Still clinging to Gai’s relentless arms.

People were already rounding on them. Kakashi amongst them. Anko’s heart squeezed and she felt like it hurt more than it could ever. Even if she had a chance it was gone now. She wiped her tears in a fast motion, from the corner of her eyes seeing Iruka running over. 

The idiot gurgled under Gai’s pressure, his hands going for Gai’s.

This was escalating way too fast. She stepped into Gai’s darkened vision, her hands sneaking up to his rage warmed face. Slowly tilting his face to her direction. “Let go Gai.” she ordered. “Ibiki will be here, ” Gai flinched at the name so she pushed on, holding the face and eyes on herself. “As a detective and as this guy’s captain he will take care of it.”

The bane let up. But Gai almost tossed the man to the floor, his chest heaving. Anko felt relief surge up in her. She grabbed the now free hand in hers, squeezing it. “Thank you.”

She remained next to Gai. Explaining everything to Ibiki and his guys, Iruka listened to the conversation. Some patrons started to murmur. Another speaker apologized for the uproar, asking everyone to get back to the main hall. Good thing this was a Police Event, Anko thought. 

She met Kakashi’s panicked gaze and realized she was still holding Gai’s hand in hers. So she let go hurriedly, hiding a chuckle behind her fist. She gulped down the now straining emotions. She felt Iruka caress her hair, and hug her to his chest. She felt so silly for letting those traitorous tears out into the blue button down.

It wasn’t even the assault. It was the sheer force of the love she felt for Gai. That was unrequited and would remain that. She sniffed, and heard Kakashi say something to Gai. Both of them were watching her.

“Iruka I’ll” she sniffed again, and tried her best to not smear her eyeliner. “I’ll get some fresh air.”

She untangled herself from his hug, and stepped back smiling.

“Let me” Gai said then, and Anko saw how he swept the remaining blood from his knuckles. His voice was soothing.

“I, ah-” the back of her hand went to her forehead trying to iron out the frown. ”I would like to go alone.” she said and it’s true. Iruka knew this. This is why he is not pushing.

“I Insist.”

It wasn’t up for debate Anko realized. Nodding slowly, her eyes finding Kakashi again, before Gai’s body hid her from the eyes still measuring her up.

The night is sending chills down her body, and she flinches when Gai tries to put his jacket on her shoulder.

“Sorry” she apologised, grabbing after the man’s hand. Squeezing it on her shoulder “Thank you.” She watched him take some steps down on the stone stairs so now they are almost at eye level.

There is silence and Anko wasn’t used to being silent around Gai. So she pushed her weight from one leg to the other. “Thank you for that too!” she tried her best to smile but could feel it falter the next second. Gai wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were averted and his expression was pinched. Right now he somehow resembled Kakashi a lot.

Fast, she had to make the atmosphere better. She snorted but it was not real. She snuggled into the jacket, pushing her arms into the sleeves, they were too long, only her fingertips came out. “Iruka was right!” she laughed, while bile came up and there wasn’t a drop of truth in her words. “I should have put a normal dress o-”

“You look beautiful in whatever you wear.” Gai stopped her mid sentence. “What happened wasn’t your fault.” and the way he said it sent warmth to Anko’s cheeks.

She knew that, of course. She knew. So why is it so reassuring hearing it from Konoha’s biggest loudmouth, in the most reserved tone. Her lips trembled and she knew it wasn’t because of the chill anymore. “Nicely said by Konoha’s Most Noble Gentleman!” she quipped and was ready to playfully slap Gai’s arm.

But the man stopped her hand in the air, his fingers smooth over her own. Anko’s breath hitched as Gai nuzzled his cheek into her palm, his hand splayed over hers so she would stay. She felt her fingertips thrum with her fastened heartbeat. Gai’s face was smooth, and she couldn’t help herself as her thumb caressed the cheekbone laid before her. Those comical thick eyebrows pulled together. In pain Anko thought and tried to take her hand away.

“Look deep into my eyes and accept my sincere apology!” Gai declared.

Anko almost laughed at the absurdity. Her heart shaking in her ribcage, how and why was this man this fucking pure.

“There is no-” she tried to make him understand, but she was once again interrupted.

“Also notice my handsome manly features.”

Anko’s whole being stopped then. She would debate that her heart stopped, the blood in her veins froze at the ridiculous statement.

“Hell. I noticed them ages ago!” she almost screamed laughing like a maniac. Her hand now pinched at the darker skin under her fingertips. “Oh gosh!” her other hand goes to her mouth, hiding the grin that was displayed there.

If Anko ever saw a puppy before it was nothing compared to the look Gai gave him. When she was about to laugh some more, Gai’s other hand came up taking her hand away from her face.

She felt her features morph in confusion before Gai’s lips crashed on hers. Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden touch. Gai’s half lidded gaze fell on her before she closed her eyes.

The kiss was everything and more. How sappy she thought. Yet here she was. Feeling her whole body humming with ecstasy. She felt the hand leave hers on Gai’s face, to find the small of her back. Pulling her closer. Impossibly close as Gai dictated the kiss turning her head to deepen the kiss. 

It’s so Hallmark, she thought and her smile broke their kiss. She's breathless, and she felt Gai’s forehead hit hers. Her mind was jumbled and the swollen lips of Gai weren’t helping at all. Her sanity came back slowly as she listened to the slight sigh escaping Gai. He was leaning forward for another kiss, she leaned back a bit.

“Aren’t you in love with someone?” her voice was breathless and so small. She frowned at her own delivery of the words. Her eyes lifted and saw confusion paint the teacher’s face.

“Yeah with the Beautiful and Blooming You!” he stated and his warm smile was back.

“Oh” she breathed. Now she was the one tossing herself at Gai, her arms locking behind his neck. Her fingers went into that ridiculous haircut as she breathed in the man before her. Breaking the kiss, to smile at the smitten face before her. She left another peck on those tasty lips.

Anko grabbed Gai’s hand and now she was pulling him while running mostly on autopilot. The man obliged but there was a question when she almost ripped the van’s door open. 

“We are going to my place.” She said, measuring up the flush on Gai’s skin. “I have been pinning after you for six months.” she breathed, her body now slowing down again. Her traitorous heart gave another big throb at the sight that the teacher was. “I would like to go and show you how much I love you.”

She finished some of her bravado leaving her body, hand still on the van’s door. “If, it’s okay with you.”

To that Gai nodded frantically and tossed her to the passenger seat before shutting the door on her side. Anko laughed the whole way to her home.

-

Kakashi took the first step by instinct. Somewhere in his mind it clicked that he didn’t see Gai around the last ten or so minutes. Iruka fell in pace with him, not even questioning why he was still holding the teacher’s arm. 

They're only second at the scene, and Kakashi would have frozen up, wasn’t it for Iruka, who pushed his way through the crowd already gathering. Pulling Kakashi with him. It happened in a split second, Kakashi caught Anko’s glance and now he was watching as his best friend was talked down from crushing someone’s throat.

He remained in the shadow of Iruka when Ibiki came to them. The pile of a human with a broken nose and breathing problems heaved on the floor, not too far from them. Kakashi watched in mild amusement as the man struggled to get up.

Anko told them what happened, and Kakashi wouldn’t be prouder to be this man’s friend even if he wanted to. Just imagining someone harassing someone precious to you. 

His mind halted then. 

Gai was standing stock still, his gaze averted and he was silent. The longest time Kakashi had ever heard him not say anything. His gaze flicked down to the linked hands between the baker and the Gai.

Instead of happiness dread filled his chest, and he felt panic surge up.

Iruka.

His eyes seek the man out. His pose was broken, Kakashi couldn’t see his face. In slow understanding everything comes to place. 

_ “All business today?” “This isn’t what I meant.” _ _   
_ _ “You make it sound like you yourself don’t know what there is to love.” _ _   
_ _ “Well I did.” “Kakashi-san what a surprise!” “You honestly don’t, oh my god” _   
  
Iruka’s spell from all those weeks back has finally taken effect. He didn’t notice. 

Between all opportunities that he set up for Gai. Wasn’t he always inserted into those somewhere? Wasn’t it the worst that knowing Iruka could be rejected.

Kakashi's heart gave a traitorous thump when the man of his newfound fascination hugged Anko and whispered into the crown of her hair.

The whole scene was so tender. Kakashi stepped next to his best friend who was still in silent stupor. “You okay?” he asked in a hushed voice, their eyes on the pair before them. 

Gai’s face pinched in pain, his eyes averted from Kakashi’s mimed calm. He could almost hear how the man’s teeth were grinding. His jaw flexed. “I apologize” 

Kakashi was truly at his wits end now. Nothing really made sense. His mind was a jumbled mess of misinformation and assumptions. He lifted his eyes. No question on them, and no place for apologies either

“Iruka I’ll” Anko stuttered next to them, still enveloped in a hug. “I’ll get some fresh air.”

To Kakashi’s surprise the teacher let her go, a smile breaching on his lips when Gai spoke up. 

Kakashi watched the departing back of Gai and Anko and knew what was coming. They listened in Ibiki’s punishment ideas as the other more sober officers started to part the little ring which was still around them.

His best friend, for all of Kakashi’s investigation. Meddling, set ups and all the good words that came from an honest place wasn’t enough. His best friend was about to confess his love. Which was now undeniable, and Anko will reciprocate. And Kakashi wouldn’t for the life of disturb them. 

He should be happy. Yet. It feels like his chest has a cavity where his heart should be and the pain spiking up the moment a brown eye locked with him, the world was shattering.

_ ‘Were you ever in love?’ _

Somebody is talking to him, he turned to their direction, feeling a tug on his suit’s sleeve. He was swept away by Iruka the moment the stranger turned to ask someone else about their plans.

He let the teacher drag him to the main entrance, the one place which Kakashi wanted to avoid like it was the plague. It was too late when he realized his mistake. They were already the sole witnesses of the first kiss between Anko and Gai.

Kakashi’s heart couldn’t decide to rise or fall. He was happy because there was an emotion and serene calm on Gai’s face that was never there before. Then it cluttered to the ground when Iruka fell to a low crouch, his arms remaining on the window sill. His head hung low, between his shoulders, a long sigh leaving the teacher’s body.

_ ‘Were you ever in love?’ _

A strange urge of protectiveness washed over Kakashi’s whole body. His hand surged forward to offer warmth just to stop mid movement. His fingers curling back into a fist.   
  
_ ‘I wish that you fell in love…’  _ _   
  
_

It wasn't his place to console the man, what was he to Iruka. Annoying landlord, perverted customer, a lazyasshole. A writer who took up place at his shop, insulting his friend.

_ ‘...and feel the pain of being hopeless, finding…’ _

It was hard to see the man so devastated. Kakashi took his hand back and opted for his slouch, watching Gai balancing on the stairs as Anko jumped to his neck, kissing him eagerly.

_ ‘ hurdles that you never even imagined.’ _

Finally Iruka let the window sill go, remaining in a small ball down the ground. His arms now linked together on his knees. “If you go out to separate them I’ll literally kill you.”

Kakashi hid his surprise. Iruka pouted, his eyebrows lower than normal, and he felt the narrowed gaze on his skin. He felt it prickle, taking in the teacher crouching before them. Iruka may not have been perfect but in Kakashi’s eyes he was close.

Not for Gai.

No he never was in love before. This might not have been love at all. The sheer force of the emotion building in his chest left him rooted where he stood. His face must have been funny, because Iruka’s lips pulled into a sweet smile.

“I mean it.” he said tone more serious again.

A breath left Kakashi’s body which didn’t know he was holding. Relaxing some. “Okay” he felt a grin in the making. “But only because I am afraid you’ll ‘literally kill’ me.” 

He lowered next to Iruka, his hands still in pockets, so now they looked like two huddled up frogs next to the wall.

“I am sorry” Iruka said, making Kakashi blink in confusion “about your friend.”

The writer frowned, his brows coming together in pinched confusion. “Why, my friend looks fine” he glanced up. Watching as Anko dragged the man after her. “Dandy if you ask me.”

Iruka shrugged, his hand coming up to his nose, rubbing at the scarred skin there. “I meant the one you wanted Gai to end up with.”

Well that’s you. Kakashi thought, leaning forward to take in the teacher’s features. There was a slight redness to his eyes, and he felt his breathing halt for a moment. 

“Maa, sensei if that was true you wouldn’t have pushed Anko on-”

“I did it because I knew that Gai liked her.” he huffed, the hand that was shying away from his face was a fist now. Wasn’t that just adorable.

Kakashi contemplated what to say to that. Iruka just got heartbroken and was willingly sacrificing his own feelings. “With time it will get better.” he decided. He meant it for Iruka, the teacher and his selfless heart could be assured with this.

For an electrifying moment they just stared at each other, and Kakashi felt like there was something that Iruka wanted to say. But his mouth clamped shut.

“Promise me you won't meddle anymore.”

Kakashi played it cool, but his words were measured. Time will help. He just had to make the teacher look in his direction rather than Gai’s. He would help the man forget his heartbreak, because Iruka was important after all. “Sensei you can’t make me promise something without reward.”

The writer could feel brown eyes looking him up. Those cute brows drew together in contemplation. “What do you want Kakashi-san?” The tired lilt in his voice is something that Kakashi learned to like. It felt like Iruka was talking with a petulant kid.

Ha wanted so many things, now that he realized his feelings. But opted for the safest route.

“Let’s start from the beginning,” he said and finally took one hand from his pocket. Offering it to the teacher. “I am Kakashi Hatake, let's be friends Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka watched him with mild amusement, Kakashi realised, a soft smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Then a warm hand grabbed his, making Kakashi toppel his direction. “I thought we were already friends, Kakashi-san'' has a cheeky grin.

Kakashi hoped that it would stay for a while. To not turn into a frown. Into a cry. Into something that was hard to weed out of one's heart. “Lose the ‘san’ and we can talk about it.”

“No meddling!” Iruka ordered gripping his hand and shaking on it.

“Not until necessary.” Kakashi sweared, chuckling when a hand started to pinch the skin at his wrist.

  
  
  
  


AFTERWORD

  
  


Anko stumbled into her flat. Flipping the light on, she started to peel her boots off. Or should she let Gai do it? She stopped with one boot already zipped down halfway. Turning back she watched as Gai regarded her with a warm smile.

He looked so good. Anko’s mouth ran dry again. Tousled hair, kissed lips and the suit. She could die happy now. She stopped, looking shamelessly at the man. At her boyfriend. 

“This is the hallway” she said, deciding she wasn’t as clever as she thought. In her head she added ‘I would like to make out here at some point.’

She grabbed his hand and started to drag the man after her. “This is the bathroom.”on the right. ‘I would like to have sex here.’

Going forward on the left she pointed at the dark room before them. “Living room” her hand pointing at the middle “Bedroom” leaning to the wall, her eyes darkened with lust. “And lastly the kitchen.” her little tour ended and she would love to add some tidbits to all of them. Namely some activities they could have done together.

Gai laced his fingers into hers the second they stepped in. She felt her whole body thrum with electrifying intensity. She lifted to her toes and captured the man in a kiss. It was sweet, turning into demanding. Wild and she rose as high as she could. One hand grasping the wide shoulders before her, as the others gripped down the one caressing her palm.

She hoped that her desperate sounds, and the tiny moan that slipped from her mouth would be enough to make Gai pounce her. If not she would. There is no shame in it.

Gai finally, finally lifted her, and she linked her legs around the man’s midriff, like they always belonged there. Her heart was about to bust. She flinched, and took a breath when the kitchen light turned on. She felt the small table hit her bum as Gai softly placed her on top.His hand on her thighs made her let him go, still feeling the warmth on her legs. He kissed her again, taking away everything that Anko believed she was. Ah, the kitchen, not her first choice but okay. Whatever Gai wanted. Then as her legs parted a bit wider inviting the man closer, Gai was gone.

She opened her eyes, dazing around her own home. Searching for the man. It couldn’t be that he was already bored with her. She just started. Her gaze flicked to her fridge as Gai took out eggs and some ham.

“Blossom, your tummy just rumbled” Anko almost cried at the endearment, her side hurting a bit as she giggled at the top of her kitchen table. “Are eggs okay.” she hugged herself, a new kind of joy pushing up, fogging her eyes up. 

How pure can one be?

She huffed laughing, as she jumped down from the table. They had so much time now. What was another half an hour. She took the pan from the big hands twirling it playfully. “Whatever you want, big guy.”

-

“They left” Kakashi watched Iruka struggle with this information a bit. After the whole fiasco, they went back to the Ball.

Ibiki took care of everything, and if Iruka drank a bit more than advisable Kakashi wasn't the one to stop him. Not when the teacher looked this nice ruffled. He watched as the man kicked a pebble.

“How am I supposed to go home?” he grumbled, looking very much like a defenseless girl. Not that Kakashi would ever tell him that.

“Sensei, my place is close.” Kakashi dared. Pushing his luck tonight wasn’t something he would do. He just wanted the man to get to a bed safely. If possible alone or in case of emergency with him.

Iruka measured him up, standing on the same stairs where Anko and Gai started their happ-sappy relationships hours ago. “Are you flirting with me?” he squinted at Kakashi. 

His mouth quirked up at the idea that Iruka would think about it. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Yeah, you right, you are as straight as they come.” He swatted the idea away and Kakashi looked at the man, his eyes bulging.

“What are you insinuating?” Kakashi took an experimental step closer.

His mind short circuited when the teacher started to drag up his dress shirt, showing an expanse of nice tan stomach. “This will not turn you on sho” Iruka slurred, almost falling over when Kakashi pushed the clothes back down.

“See you can’t even look at it.” Iruka grumbled his face pinching in anger and pain. His lower lip was quivering, and Kakashi was so done.

“I’ll take you home right now” it came out sharper and the teacher flinched away from him.

“My place?”

Kakashi looked at the man he started to believe he loved. The confusion, the sadness, the alcohol fighting a never ending war in his deep brown eyes looking up at him. What a temptation.

Iruka cocked his head to the side. “Or yours?” 

“You’ll be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is a feel good fic for me which I wrote while in quarantining. I just love Anko and Gai together sorry, its just I don’t know. I still remember DarkAuroran introducing me to this ship. :D as for KakaIru I always loved it. This is all fluff and has a companion piece where we have Gai’s and Iruka’s POV from some of the scenes here, while we see some before and after thing. This is fluff but the companion piece has more dirt. :)


End file.
